Grave Mistake
by uchiha miyo
Summary: She fought with them, for them, she used her body for them, and she was the one that was forced to work by him. She was the one that was punished for the things she never heard of, and she will be the one to determine their down fall.
1. Chapter 1

Long pink hair, with a tent of silver, swayed behind a young woman as she walked along the beaten path through a forest. Green leaves swirled around her as she kept her gaze on the gates I front of her, the symbol of her home. Eyes creasing as she picked up her pace as she hoped to see her teacher again after the long three years. She swelled with the pride of seeing her home, stronger and still intact. She lived with the will of fire burning strongly in her.

Those three years she spent gaining information, that cost her something precious to her. Three years she spent fighting to the high ranks of those lowly women, such lowly woman. Who would have thought that innocent Sakura would end up on that kind of mission. She grew in the time she was away, no more thoughts of Saskue, no more thoughts of her being weak. While she was there she learned jutsus from those ninjas near her, she gained their trust, and now she is the woman she is today. That escourt house shaped her into a well rounded kunochi.

Her eyes were still creased, her smile hidden by a long deep red silk scarf, the end flowing along down to her knees, braided in one section of her hair. Her chest was wrapped in a tight belly shirt, the valley between her breast visabual through the red string keeping the white material held together. the same white material was wrapped around her lower half, down to her mid thigh, al so held together, but this time with red straps pulling the material together but enough for her to move. She wore knee high black leather boots, with the handle of her ax bouncing off of them.

She walked past the sleeping guards as she made her way through the deserted streets. Worry washed over her as she slowly made her way to the hokage tower before she shrugged the feeling off and walked into the tower before making her way up to the hokage room. She lightly smiled before knocking on the door and entered when she heard a grunt.

'She must have a hangover.' She opened the door happily before stopping in mid step as she met the eyes of the devil himself.

"Danzo-sama." She hurridly bowed but gasped as she felt herself pressed against the floor a blade to her throat.

"Where is…Tsunade-sama?" She all but yelled before she felt a trickle of blood go down her neck, the scarf scattered on the floor. She heard an intake from the man on top of her breath out as he spotted the nasty gash going across her face. The gash started below her left eye, cutting on of her nostrols in half before it cut down the middle of her lips. She felt fingers curl into her hair before she let out a scream as she was forced to kneel.

"Who are you?" His glare increased as he stared at her.

"Haruno Sakura." Her voice was low as she spoke her name as she stared at the floor.

"Ah, Sakura, the apprentice of the slug princess." He spoke to himself as he was thinking. "You may leave Anbu-san." He glared at him before Kakashi disappeared. "Where have you been?"

"On a mission Rokudaime-sama." She spoke as she kept her eyes on the floor as she put the scarf back up to cover her scar.

"Good, you know your place, Your teacher, is gone, after the attack from Pein she went into a coma and no one knows where she is, and now I am in control. You're to be pulled off of missions and held in jail for a while until I deem you safe enough to be released." Samurai opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted.

"You are dismissed." He spoke harshly before the Anbu from before grabbed onto her arm and teleported them to the jail, before throwin her into a cell.

Sometime during the night a guard had came into her cell and chained her against the wall. Cold, wet cement pressed against her bare back, succeeding in a shiver running through her body. she instantly straightened up when she heard foot steps approaching her. The shadow of a man creaped along the wall before she looked up at a man. She chocked on a sob as she looked up at someone she thought she would never see again.

"Kakashi -sensie..." She tried to move but stopped as pain laced through her back, from the position she's been in for hours.

"Sakura...why are you you in here."

"He doesn't trust me Kakashi, I don't know how long I have to sit in here." He watched her as she slumped against the wall.

"why wasn't I informed about the war?" she looked directly at him before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Your mission was very important to her Sakura, she didn't want you to come back here when you were so close to being done over there. She wanted you to succeed on that mission, that mission was the answer to something big, but now we will never know." She watched him before he ran his hand through his silver hair.

"I'll see you around Sakura." He stated before he simple dissapeared.

"can my life get any worse."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

well there you go I got enough money to get Microsoft word on my tablet so in have redone the first chapter of this t help get back into it, next chapter two, have clue when I'll get that one up haha. but thanks to all those that have reviewed this story in the semi suckish way it was before. BYE!


	2. My hell

Days, weeks, even months have gone by. Still she was left in the cold wet cell, feelings of dread had already seeped into her body. Weakness claimed her as she could feel her bones, see her bones through her skin. Her eyes clenched together as a blinding light was piercing her cell. Once she was finally able to keep her eyes open she looked at the pleased face of her hokage.

"I've decided to let you out, out of the gratitude of my heart for the slug princess little apprentice." He sneered his sentence before a guard came in and took the shackles off of her wrists. She was yanked to her feet and held there as her body trembled from pain. Danzo smirked as he saw her tremble before him.

"Get her washed up and fed before you bring her to me." He quickly walked out of the jail, leaving her with the guard in the dark place of hell.

She relaxed lightly as she sunk into the warm water, she was surprise as she was left here by herself.

'They must not see me as a threat.' She thought as she reached over to the bottle of shampoo, she lightly massaged her scalp before putting more shampoo in her hands and gently going down the length of her hair. Soon she heard a knock at the door before someone walked in.

"Excuse me but who do you think you..." She froze as she turned around and saw Danzo standing there before her. She watched as his hands clenched before her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I did not mean to yell for I did not know it was you." She muttered lightly while her eyes lowered, her hands were cupped over her breast as she tried to make herself decent Infront of the man she was learning to hate easily. She watched from the corner of her vision as he walked closer to her. She flinched lightly when his fingers ran gently over her hair, subs getting caught on his skin. He grabbed a stool that Sakura didn't notice and sat by her before grabbing a pitcher of water and setting it by him. He ran his hands through her hair, rubbing the soap into her hair before grabbing the pitcher and slowly rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Sakura sat in shock as she stayed were she was frozen to the spot.

"Why did you grow your hair out?" A shiver ran down her back as she felt his breath on the shell of her ear.

"For my mission, but I have grown to like it. It can be very usefull." The murmur filled the silent room, as steam swirled around the room. She flinched lightly when she felt his thumb caressing her shoulder.

"You work for me now." The sound of the door shutting, Sakura instantly slid down into the water trying to relax.

She stood before Danzo as he watched her.

"Since your sensie wasn't much of a hard worker, we have been trying to get all the paper work done that, that bitch has neglected for those years." He watched her for any sign of emotion as she stood before him in the kimono that he had picked out just for her.

"Is that..."

"Did I say you could talk woman?" He interrupted her a glare set.

"No Hokage-sama." She bowed her head lightly before he continued with what he was saying.

"Your job is to help me, woman don't belong in the ranks of men." Sakura stayed silent, her emotions kept back as she bottled her rage in.

Soon as he was done with his sexists speach, he pointed to her desk and sent her to work. The day was long and tiring as she fought a headache from the tightness of the bun, one of the women had done her hair in. When the clock struck ten she felt him stand behind her and watch as she finished the document of a not-so-recent genin teams mission.

"You may leave now and return tomorrow." Danzo slid his fingers along the sleeve of the kimono before leaving the office. She stood while putting her things away in the desk before pausing and wondering where she would go. She didn't have any money for a motel, or even food for the night, her thought process was stopped as an ANBU agent appeared beside her.

"Hokage-sama has a spare room ready for you to stay." He simple grabbed her arm before she could utter a sound in protest she found herself in the house she has come to know so well. She could remember where she hid her sake, and her back up sake. Sakura missed her sensie very much as she walked to one of the guest rooms to find, that yes, almost all her stuff was here besides her clothes.

'Who does he think he is?' She thought to herself as she saw the cloths he had put in there. Traditional clothing looked out at her as she slowly picked a sleeping gown and set it on the mat as she slipped out of the kimono she wore that day. As she slipped on the dress she stood Infront of a mirror before walking over to the mat and instantly fell asleep once she layed down.

The silent room stretched on before the scribbles of a pen were heard, as documents were signed and wrote. A sigh left slightly chapped lips as Sakura set the pen down and set her pulsing hands in her lap as she tried to make them stop hurting. She wondered how much longer she would have to do this, she was already so tired and didn't know what she was going to do.

"Are you done?" Sakura almost jumped when his voice echoed across the silent room.

"No sir." She answered quietly before she picked her pen back up and started writing again. She felt his stare before relaxing when the feeling dissapeared.

Is this what I deserve, this hell? What did I ever do to him.' She sighed deeply before standing up.

"I will be right back Hokage-sama." She spoke politely before bowing to him and leaving the room before he could reject her decision.

Well thats all you get for now. My computer crashed, i have a tablet. Had to save enough money for word again. and then a keyboard for this thing. I just was a laptop again. but i hope the story is well to my audiences liking. school is about to start but hopefully it wont be years between updates.


	3. Chapter 4

As she made her way down the stairs her heart was pounding as she tried to relax. She was glad she was away from Daze, just being by him scared her out of her worst ends. She slowly came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase before looking at the reception lady that had always been there. Sakuras eyes widened as she watched Himono mouth that the place was bugged completly. She wasn't exactly surprised about it being bugged, just how much he did bug the place.

She soon went out of the building and across the store to a little stand for something to drink. She stood in front of stall before reaching for her pouch of money, until her hand hit the fabric of the kimono. A sigh left her before smiling at the stall owner and walking back to the homage tower.

(finally someone else huh?)

He stood there watching the city below him as his ringed eyes(yea you guess ed it) glowed slightly from the moon's light. He stood there silently until a beautiful woman with blue hair walked into the room.

"Pain-same, the meeting room is ready." Konan spoke softly as she shut the door behind her.

"Thank you my Angel." He spoke softly, Konan is his everything, he would be devastated if she would happen to disseapear. He turned towards his Angel and smiles at her. She looked up at him before walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist before snuggling up against his chest. He wrapped his arms carefully around her before finally breaking the comforting silence.

"You must not keep them waiting" He spoke softly to her before going to the doors and into the meeting room. Once he stepped into the crowded room he sighed spotting the people in there.

"It has been to long since Danzo has taken over. We need to take back The leaf village, and make the people feel how they used to feel. In a safe environment that Danzo can not, and will not give them." Pein stood there infront of them getting ready to continue his speech.

"Believe it! we'll take back our village!"

(I had ever thought to end it here but that would be cruel.)

The blonde haired man stood there his fist in the air and a look of determination on his whiskered face. Soon cheers went up in the room as the Konaha ninjas stood up and cheered at there leader.

Soon the meeting was dismissed and most of the ninjas cleared out, Naruto stayed behind to talk to Pein. He stood there in a regular black suit, no orange involved. Pein watched him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your being a fine leader Naruto-san." He spoke with confidence as he watched them.

'Thank you, but have you gotten any word on Sakura-chan?' Hope filled his eyes as he stood there looking at the man that used to be his enemy.

'Not yet Naruto-san." He spoke softly as he watched the hope dissipear from the boys eyes.

look at me another chapter done, how do you like it?


	4. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I am not giving up on my stories, I got into college, the art institute to become a director. Though I only started 2-3 months ago. I have been sick for 6-7 months, I just recently found out why, I have a gallstone. I will be getting surgery here soon, but between the pain, sickness, papers, and classes, I have not had any real time to sit down and type out a thoughtful chapter. I will try and get a chapter out here soon, my birthday is in 4 days, and it's the first time I'll be away from family. I will try my best I promise, and I hope you all are excited for the next chapter. I deeply apologize that this is not a chapter.

~~~~~Miyo


End file.
